1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention may relate generally to semiconductor dies, packages including such dies, and systems, components, and devices incorporating such dies and packages, as well as to methods for assembling such dies, packages, systems and the like. For example, rectifier, Zener, transient voltage suppressor or Schottky diodes may include voidlessly encapsulated semiconductor mesa dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a mesa die 110 in a double-plug package according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a mesa die 110 can include a junction 130 in a plateau section of the mesa die 110 with passivation layers 140 at the perimeter on one end side of the mesa die 110. A first slug 120 and a second slug 125 can sandwich the mesa die 110. The first slug 120 and the second slug 125 can be identical to one another and can be made of Molybdenum or Tungsten. To achieve the plateau shape, the mesa die 110 can be etched or otherwise patterned. The mesa die 110 can be encapsulated by glass sleeve body 150. The term double plug can refer to the pair of slugs, thus interchangeably utilizing the words plug and slug.
The double plug or slug diodes with a silicon mesa die may be relatively easy to assemble with adjoining plugs since the entire cylindrical diameter of the plug can cover the mesa contact region of the die. As a result, no orientation is needed and the glass body only needs to flow in towards the edge of the die or mesa perimeter to become voidless.
The above assembly is quite useful for mesa dies, however it is not easily adaptable for use with planar shaped dies, such as those common with silicon carbide devices.